<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What deserves to find you will never be lost by lydiamxrtin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318861">What deserves to find you will never be lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin'>lydiamxrtin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5 Times, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malex week day 4 - FREE DAY: 5 times Alex and Michael weren't in a relationship and 1 time they were.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What deserves to find you will never be lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So for today I tried to write some fluff/established relationship, I am normally an angsty or hurt/comfort writer so this is a change for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>1</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sits in the Crashdown Cafe, twisting the straw in his milkshake. Alex looked around at everyone just going about their daily life, they had no idea what could have happened to them. A few weeks ago Jesse Manes had nearly blown up half the town at crashcon, only being stopped by Greg, Alex and Michael. After everything that had happened; being kidnapped, losing his father, Alex had decided he was tired of hiding, of living a lie, singing a song about a guy in front of a bunch of cowboys was his a way of starting to live. What Alex hadn't excepted was Forrest coming up to him afterwards, he really thought he'd ruined his chances with him. Kissing Forrest in the Wildpony was something Alex never thought he'd do, kissing any guy in public but he had and Alex felt like a weight had been lifted. After that, they'd started seeing each other, Forrest was something different in Alex's life, removed from all the Alien business and the 'Manes' legacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What you are thinking about?" Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around to see Michael stood there. Alex felt the familiar breathlessness in his lungs, giving Michael a small smile. "How are you?" Michael asked, slipping into the booth, facing across Alex. r</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled back, "Good," Alex and Michael's relationship had been the best it been in years, they finally seemed to be on the same page, or at least working towards being on the same page. Michael seemed like his younger self in many ways, he was happier, closer with his siblings. The normal anger that was always flickering in his eyes had dimed. "How's Max doing?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael took in a large breath, running his hand through his hair. "He's doing okay...still getting used to..." Michael trailed off, looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Jones?" Alex finished. Michael gave a small frown, shaking his head. He'd told Alex many times how stupid he thought the name was. "Any word from Liz?" Alex asked, deep down knowing the answer to the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, radio silence," Michael said, and Alex caught the small hint of bitterness in his voice. While Michael might not admit it, Liz was a friend to him and she'd just taken off, not giving them a goodbye. Alex felt the knot in his stomach as well at her departure. "Pretty sure Max is taking that harder than the clone," Michael tried to joke. "So you seeing Greg today?" Michael asked, reaching over to take one of Alex's fries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a playful tap on Michael's hand, causing Michael to smile while taking another fry. "Yeah, I'mma drive over to my dad’s in a bit," Alex said, feel a slightly nauseous feeling in his abdomen. Today Alex had to clean the remaining stuff in his dad's house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael paused for a moment, leaning closer on the table. "You going to be okay?" He asked, concern in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex pushed some fries around on his plate, "Yeah, just...just want it over now you know?" Alex confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want some help?" Michael asked, taking another fry from Alex’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex waved his hand off to the side, shaking his head and giving a small laugh. "You don't wanna help clean my dad's crap out," Alex said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I don't,” Michael laughed, the small smile dropping a little from his face, "But if it will help you, then, I don’t mind," Michael said, looking down at his hands. Alex gave a small smile, Jesse Manes hadn’t only caused Alex trauma but Michael too and yet Michael was willing to help Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get you anything?" A waitress said, stopping in front of the boy's table, interrupting Alex before he could reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael reached over and helped himself to a fry, "No thanks, we're sharing," He said with a playful smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of are we now?" Alex teased, matching Michael’s playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael slipped the fry into his mouth, "You're not going to eat them all anyway?" Michael said, the smile still on his face. "You never do," Michael finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are unbelievable," Alex chuckled, leaning forward on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress gave a small laugh, looking over at Alex, "Don't worry, my boyfriend is just the same,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt like someone had squeezed his lungs, his mouth falling open for a moment, but no words came out until a second later, "Oh no, no we're…not together, he’s not my boyfriend." Alex rambled, pulling his hands into his lap, trying to somehow move further back against the seat away from Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress gave the pair a nodded and headed off, Alex glanced over at Michael whose face was unreadable, the playful smile completely gone. Alex felt some guilt creep into his chest, settling into the dark corners. Michael pulled his hands back, giving a small sniffle. "Well say hi to Greg for me," Michael said, getting up from the booth and walking away. Alex went to say something as Michael walked away but he didn’t, instead, he slumped back in his seat. Alex hadn’t done anything wrong, deep down he knew that, but for some reason, the guilt remained. He wasn't dating Michael, that was just a fact, he'd just stated a fact. Alex sat there in the cafe, staring at the plate of fries unable to eat them, finding his stomach twisted in more knots than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Forrest said, sitting down where Michael had been. Alex didn't miss the lack of breathlessness he experienced in seeing Forrest compared to Michael, feeling the guilt in the dark corner of his heart seeping out more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>2</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three shots please!” Michael called to Maria over the bar. Maria gave him a brief glare before pulling three shot glasses on the bar and filling them. Michael looked over at Alex who was giving him a small disapproving look. "Oh come on, we made a breakthrough today, we can celebrate," Michael said, holding the shot out in front of Alex, shaking it a little. Today they had finally managed to get some information from Mr Jones, information that could finally help them understand where the aliens had come from and who they really were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a small smile, reaching out and taking the shot, "Fine, just one," He said, holding his finger up. Michael clinked his small glass against Alex’s the pair smiling for a moment, throwing the shots down along with Maria. Michael put the shot down on the table, watching as Alex screwed his face up, "God now I remember why I don't do shots," He coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So Guerin you forking the bill for this celebration?" Maria asked, moving the shot glasses away. Maria and Michael had managed to remind friends after breaking up, Michael appreciated her and was glad she was still in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why you gotta be like that Deluca?" Michael joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because she's running a business," Alex continued, leaning on the bar. Michael could say the same thing about Alex, after everything that had gone down, their friendship was somehow stronger than ever. The constant heavy tension that use to befall them was no longer there. "Three more Maria," Alex said, placing some money on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to one more?" Michael said, giving a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned on the bar, looking at Michael. Michael couldn’t help but smile at how relaxed Alex looked, "You're right, we made progress today, two shots won't hurt," Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria placed the shots on the bar, leaning forward, "Plus Alex is doing another song tonight and is a little nervous," Maria teased, a friendly smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pushed himself off the bar, looking at Alex, "You're singing again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex turned around to Maria, a small pout on his face, "Hey Maria remember when I said I wasn't telling anyone that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Michael," Maria said, waving her hand in Michael’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a smile before going to reach the shot when Michael reached over and moved it. "You don't need shots to sing Alex," Michael said, Alex gave a small huff, looking around the bar. Michael stepped closer, placing his hand on Alex’s shoulder. "I heard your last song, you're great," Michael admitted. Alex looked up from the ground at Michael, his eyes wide. They just stood like that for a moment when the announcer called Alex’s name. Alex looked over at the guy and then back at Michael, he could see the nervousness in Alex’s eyes. He gave his shoulder a little squeeze, Alex smiled back and started to walk towards the stage. "We'll keep the shot for after you're back," Maria called, holding it up in the air. Michael leaned against the bar, waiting to hear Alex’s song and feeling his nerves pricking up. Alex got to the stage and sat down on the seat, looking over at Michael for a moment. Michael gave a small nod and smile. Alex seemed to take in a large breath before he starting to play the first note. Michael watched as Alex sang, a song that seemed to be about his childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael couldn’t help but smile, entranced by Alex’s performance, he notices that someone came to stand next to him by the bar, some girl he’d seen around the Wildpony before. "Damn, your boyfriend is a great singer," She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael froze, feeling almost all the warmth drain from his body. Michael shifted uneasily, “Uhh-" He said, clearing his throat when he found it was dry “He’s-he’s not my boyfriend,” Michael said, his voice breathless. Michael looked up and noticed as Forrest walked into the bar, taking a seat in the front row. Michael felt his chest constrict again as he saw the smile appear on Alex’s face as he noticed him. “That would be him,” Michael said, pointing to Forrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well he’s a lucky guy,” She said, placing her empty glass on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is,” Michael quietly said, not even sure the girl heard him. Michael turned around to face the bar, going to grab one of the shots when Maria took it from him. Michael went to say something when she reached out, giving his shoulder a little squeeze which she paired with a sympathetic smile. Michael let his head drop for a little moment, turning back around to look at Alex, <em>this wasn't about him</em>, he told himself. To his surprise, Alex's eyes were glanced over at him. Michael stood up straighter giving Alex a smile, Alex returned it, his eyes staying with Michael for a moment and Michael couldn't help noticing that they stayed with Michael for most of the performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>3</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head, placing both hands on the table. "Okay, okay can we tell stories about someone else?" He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz leaned forward across from him, placing her hands on top of his, "Oh come on Alex its cute,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, giving a mock offended look. "It's not," He said. Alex pulled his hands back and leaned on the table, one of his eyebrows raising up. "How about we tell the story about the first time you drank and threw up in my bed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz reached up and covered her face, shaking her head. "Oh god," Alex heard her muffle through her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max put his hand around Liz, looking down at her, "Yeh I think I'd like to hear that one,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz pulled her hands down, holding her hands out. "No, no, no one needs to hear that,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael finished his beer next to Alex, "Oh come on Liz were all friends here," He joked, pointing to Max across from here. Over the last few months, there had been a lot of change in Roswell. Liz was back, after some time away, and some long talks with Max she had agreed to come back to Roswell. Alex was sure there was more too it but didn’t want to push her. The group had spent months looking into Mr Jones and were finally putting that whole ugly mess behind them, being able to use his heart to replace Max’s failing one. Finally, Alex and Forrest. Alex and Forrest had had a good few months together, and Alex meant it, Forrest was kind and reminded Alex of when he was young. However, deep down Alex knew It wasn’t going to last; Forrest had to go back to the city and Alex couldn’t go with him, there were too many important people in Roswell he couldn’t leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whose round is it?" Liz asked, finishing her own beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max moved out of the booth, stretching a little. "I'll get them, Michael?" Max said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael slides out of the booth, pointing back at Alex and Liz. "I wanna hear that story when I get back Manes," He joked, giving a small wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys walked over to the bar, chatting and joking, Max giving Michael a little playful shove as Michael clearly teased his brother. "It's nice to see them getting on again," Liz said, watching the boys as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is," Alex smiled, "We have enough going on without the cowboy angst," He teased, Liz laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair spoke for a little while longer getting lost in a story when a waitress came up to the table, placing an array of shots on the table. “Here,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a small frown, "Oh we didn't order them-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress nodded over to Max and Michael who was fussing over drinks at the bar, "Your boyfriends told me to bring them over, they've got the other tray,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz gave a chuckle, "Oh god how much are they ordering,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress turned around to Alex, nodding her head over at Michael, "Well your boyfriend has a just requested the cocktail menu..." Alex looked over as Michael was studying a cocktail menu at the bar, seemingly reading a list out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, shaking his head, “Dammit Michael," The waitress placed the finale shot down on the table and walked off. Alex continued to watch Michael explain something to the poor unfortunate bartender who had to serve them, Alex giving a small laugh the whole time. Alex looked up at Liz who was looking at him, her smile wide, "What?" Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liz twisted the straw in her beer, shaking her head, "Nothing just..." She looked up at Alex, tilting her head to the side, "She said boyfriend and you instantly guessed Michael?" She said, "and didn't deny it?" Liz finished, pressing her lips together. Alex looked over at Michael and back to Liz, feeling the heat started to rise in his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That didn’t mean anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex told himself, he just didn’t see the point in correcting her, that was all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex watched as Max and Michael walked back over, holding two trays of drinks. Michael sat down next to Alex, and somehow Michael seemed closer this time, their thighs touching. Michael passed the drinks out, turning to look at Alex, his arm stretched out behind the booth, almost resting on Alex’s shoulder. Michael looked over at Alex, a cheeky smile on his smile, "So Manes, spill!" Michael said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>4 </span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael and Isabel were at Max’s house, going over some information they had found. Every now and again sharing something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found anything important?” Isabel asked, looking over a few documents that Alex had given them from some military database he’d hacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shook his head, scanning his own piece of paper. “No, just normal genocidal plans concerning aliens,” They were trying to see what information the military already had on them, what information that group still didn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant,” Isabel mocked from the sofa across. On the table in front of Isabel, Michael’s phone rang. Isabel leaned down and took the phone, looking at it for a moment before throwing it over to Michael, “It’s your boyfriend,” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael glared over at his sister before he answered, bringing it up to his face. “You found anything Alex?” Michael said, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, the database is clear, just ordinary military documents,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex said over the phone, sounding tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a plus,” Michael said, relieved they'd found no more secret government conspiracies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we think we found a subbranch of Project Shepard but we’re not sure,” In the documents they’d found references to Project Shepard, they suspected that some members of Jesse’s Project Shepard had gone rogue and started their own branch. Michael heard Alex cursed on the other end, a prolonged sigh and Michael could practically see Alex, rubbing his forehead. “You okay”? Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah just, I really thought I’d cleaned this all up you know, that Project Shepard was done,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex said, the disappointment clear in his voice, his voice suddenly sounding older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael leaned forward on his knees a little, now holding the phone to his ear. “This isn’t your fault Alex, you’ve pretty much shut down a whole covert military branch-“</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-Well clearly not all of it,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex said. Michael closed his eyes a little, wishing Alex was here so he could really talk to him. Michael knew how serious Alex took the Project Shepard shut down, trying to destroy everything his father had created.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll fix it,” Michael assured, “Together,” he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence on the other end for a moment, before Alex spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He breathed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Let me know if you guys need any help,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do,” Michael said, hanging up and placing the phone next to him on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?” Isabel said, coming over to sit on the sofa next to Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…what?” Michael asked, keeping his eyes on his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know it was Alex?” Isabel asked. Michael looked up at his sister, who was resting her chin on top of her hands. “I mean I said boyfriend and you didn’t even look at the phone?” She went on, raising her eyebrow at her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael shifted in his seat. “Who else would it be Iz?” he defected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iz leaned back on the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m just saying when I said boyfriend your mind went directly to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iz,” Was all Michael said, cutting his sister off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I don’t like to meddle-“, Michael gave a sarcastic laugh, gaining a frown from his sister. “But you told me it wasn’t your guys time yet because Alex was trying something with Forrest and you were working on yourself,” Isabel went on, shuffling a little closer to her brother, trying to catch his eye line. “Well he’s not with Forrest anymore and you’re doing well?” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had said that, and he had meant that, he did believe at some point it would be their time but he didn’t know when that would be and didn’t want to risk trying something and it being the wrong time, there was only so many chances they got. “We’re in the middle of an- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabel threw her hands out to the side, a laugh escaping her lips, “We’re always in the middle of something Michael!” She shook her head, “Do you really wanna wait around till someone else notices him?” The thought made Michael’s stomach churn a little, watching Alex and Forrest had been hard enough. Michael was glad Alex had someone who made him happy, Alex seemed lighter when he was with Forrest but that didn’t stop the pain in Michael’s chest. Isabel was right thought, Alex wasn’t with Forrest anymore, and yet he was still happy, he reminded Michael of 17-year-old Alex; confident and light. Michael looked over at his sister, a sympathetic look still on her face. Maybe it was time to take the leap Michael told himself, feeling a breathlessness in his lungs that was only ever associated with Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>5</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat with Greg around his fire pit in the garden, sipping their beers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you heading back tonight?” Alex asked, looking up at the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I gotta be up early for work,” Greg said, he looked over at Alex, “It’s been nice being here though, he sais with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “It’s been nice having you around,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg shifted forward on his chair, “Well you’ve still got Flint,” He said. “He seems to be doing better?” It was true, over the last few months Alex and Greg had managed to pull away the aspects of Jesse Manes that remained in Flint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah we’re making progress,” Alex said, they weren't there completely. Flint still didn't completely trust the aliens or even like them, but he wasn't out to murder them which was a start. Flint had agreed to stay in Roswell with Alex for a little while longer, then spend some time with Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? What’s your plan now?” Greg asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a simple question that had such a complicated answer, Alex decided to keep it short and simplistic. “Keep working, try and clean up the military as best I can,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg gave a small laugh, “So keeping it simple,” he joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled back, “Michael and I are going over some documents tomorrow which might give us some more intel about what we're dealing with,” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregory didn't say anything for a moment, playing with his beer label. “He’s…he’s a good guy,” Greg said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Michaels…” Alex started and then stopped, there was so much be could say, so many words that came to his mind, he chooses not to say them, “He’s good,” was all Alex offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I don’t wanna pry and I know I’m probably 10 years late to do the whole big brother act but…” Greg trailed off, he shifted in his seat. “I heard your song Alex, what you feel for Michael-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked away, “What was a long time ago,” He muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it?” Greg asked. Alex looked over at his brother, Alex wasn't sure what to say but his lack of an answer was enough for Greg. “Because I’ve seen how you guys work together, look at each other, Alex you are so happy around him,” Greg smiled. Alex couldn't deny that being around Michael did make Alex happy, it always had. “I remember coming back home for a visit when I was younger, you were around 17 and you seemed so happy, and I never understood why I mean you lived with dad still..." Alex remembered the week Greg was talking about, just after what had happened in the shed, before everything had fallen apart completely, Greg had stayed at home for a while “It was because of Michael, right?” He asked. Alex didn't have to answer, the look he gave Greg told him he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex reached up and ran his hand down his face, “We’ve tried it so many times and it never works out,” he quietly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you guys weren’t ready, maybe you’re ready now,” Greg assured, "Maybe it's time to meet him in the middle?" Greg said, quoting Alex's song. Greg stood up, placing his beer on the floor, “Good luck little brother, talk to your boyfriend,” he teased like only an older brother could, patting Alex on the shoulder. Alex turned his head to watch as Greg left only to see Michael had pulled up and was walking towards Alex. He passed Greg giving him a small nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Michael said, “Greg off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s driving back,” Alex said as he watched Greg pull out of the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sat down in the chair next to Alex, moving it so it was in front of Alex, “I was going through some files and found this," He held out a piece of paper to Alex, "Looks like some kind of code, though you could take a crack at it tomorrow?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Alex said, studying the code, having never seen it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd say that," Michael said, sitting forward, "So as a thank you, I brought you this," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown paper bag folded over, tossing it to Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex caught it, giving Michael a hesitant look. Michael just nodded towards the bag. Alex opened it and peered inside, unable to see. Alex reached in and pulled out a triple chocolate cookie, Alex's mouth fell open for a moment. "Is this-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one and only," Michael said with a self-satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex could recognise the cookie anywhere. Back when they were kids, next to the Crashdown was a small bakery that made; in Alex's opinion the best cookies. When Alex and Michael could sneak off into the desert in Michael's truck they'd always stop off and buy some for the day. "I thought she closed down?" Alex asked, looking down at the cookie like it was gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She did, she moved across town," Michael said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex looked up, the smile from his face dropping, "You went all the way across town for this?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There your favourites right?" Michael said, smiling. Alex looked back down at the cookie, it was suddenly so much more than a cookie. Alex slipped it back into the bag, placing it on his lap. Michael had driven all the way across town just to get him a cookie he liked, just to make Alex happy. Alex looked back up at Michael who was looking at Alex with an anxious look. "Everything okay?" Michael asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grinned, his smile going all the way up to his eyes, "Yeah, yeah everything...great," he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded, standing up in his chair, "Well, I'll leave you to it," Michael went to walk away when Alex called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael wait!" He said. Michael turned around, taking his hat off to hold it in his hands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was time to meet in the middle</span>
  </em>
  <span> "You wanna stay for a drink?" Alex asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael appeared to give a breath of relief, sitting back down in the chair. "Yeah sure," he smiled. Alex reached into the bag, breaking the cookie in half, holding out one half to Michael. Michael took it, the smile growing on his face as the boys sat under the growing moonlight, maybe they'd finally come home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>+1</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex leaned against the bar at planet 7, looking at the sea of people. It was Isabel’s turn to pick where they went out, so here they were. Alex hadn’t really been here much, a few times with Kyle but that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey?” Someone said next to Alex. Alex spun around to see a guy stood next to him, leaning against the bar,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a celebration,” Alex said, raising his glass a little. It was true, things had been quiet lately, their lives almost seemingly normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Oscar,” The guys said, holding out his hand to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook it back, looking back across the dancefloor. “Alex,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy turned to face Alex, “Well Alex, I’ve not seen you in here before,” He said, his voice sound flirtatious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shifted awkwardly on his feet, “Uh no, I’m pretty new to the place,” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy seemed to step a little closer, “Well how about a tour of the place?” He quietly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave a small awkward laugh. He looked down at his feet and back just in time to see Michael walking over, a large smile on his face. Alex nodded towards Michael, “I think I’ll leave it to my boyfriend,” He said, the smile never leaving his face. The guy gave Alex a polite smile and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael reached Alex, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. Alex chased the kiss as Michael pulled apart, “Everything alright?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that guy just tried to flirt with me,” Alex admitted, a confused look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did! Have you seen yourself?” Michael flirted, a cheeky grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smooth,” Alex teased. Michael laughed, reaching out to wrap his hands around Alex’s hips, “You know were dating now, you don’t have to use cheesy pick-up lines,” Alex said, wrapping his own arms around Michael’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy?!” Michael said, pulling back, feigning mock offences. Michael pulled Alex closer a little, his hands resting on his lower bad. “How do you think I got you,” He quietly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not with those lines?” Alex continued to tease, playing with Michael’s hair a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How then?” Michael asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to make a list?” Alex asked. Michael shook his head, a shy smile on his face. Michael gave Alex another kiss on the lips before pulling back a little. Michael released his hands from Alex’s lower back, taking one of his hands to walk over to the group. Alex reached out and pulled Michael back a little, “Well your kind, generous, a freakin’ genius and beautiful,” He said, Alex smiled as he watched Michael’s face go a little red, looking down to the ground. Alex reached up and placed his hand on Michael’s cheek, “And one of the best people I’ve met,” He said with sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a pretty good list,” Michael said, his voice quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No cheesy lines this time?” Alex asked, tilting his head to the side watching Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael laughed, shaking his head no. Michael reached out and draped his arms around Alex’s neck. “You’re not too bad yourself you know?” He said, swaying a little on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex dropped his hand from Michael’s face and wrapped them around his lower back, there positions switching from earlier. “Thanks,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael seemed to think for a moment, looking down at the ground. He finally looked back up at Alex, his face looking serious. He swallowed, one corner of his mouth going up into a smile. “And you’ve always believed in me, even when others haven’t,” Michael finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled like he’d been doing most days since he and Michael got together. Alex leaned forward and kissed Michael, his hands wrapping around Michael a little tighter. Michael replied by pulling Alex’s face forward a little, their kiss deepening as they swayed on the dancefloor. After a moment the boys pulled away, there foreheads leaning against each other.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that was smooth,” Alex said, giving another quick kiss to Michael's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt sweethearts, but we're getting another round, so if you want some drinks on Valenti…” Isabel called walking past time, pointing to Kyle who was stood at the other bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently Valenti does have his uses,” Michael joked, receiving a disapproving look from Alex. Michael pulled himself off Alex, holding his hands up “Sorry, I’ll try and be nicer to my boyfriend’s friend, even if they're an ass,” He joked, quieting his voice at the end hoping Alex wouldn't hear. Alex smiled, sure he's never getting tired of hearing Michael call Alex his boyfriend. “What?” Michael asked, clearly noticing Alex's smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just…” Alex bites the inside of his cheek a little, leaning back against the bar, “If you told 17-year-old Alex that in 10 years he’d be free of his dad, close with his siblings again, happy in himself and Michael Guerin's boyfriend I...” Alex trailed off, looking up from the floor back to Michael's warm eyes. “I don’t think he’d believe it,” Alex admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stepped closer to Alex, taking hands in his, running his thumb over his hands, “Now who’s using cheesy lines,” Michael joked, pulling Alex closer to him. Alex smiled at Michael, feeling a contentedness in his chest that he hadn't felt in years, that only grew when he was near Michael. Alex gave Michael a finale kiss, pulling back to walk over to where the rest of the group were gathered around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey come to love birds," Liz joked as the pair walked over, Alex could only smile as he realised they'd finally met in the middle, and Michael had come home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>